


Secrets

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bearded Dwarf Women, F/M, First Age, Long-Distance Relationship, Motherhood, Narvi's grandmother, Second Age, Secret Marriage, Secrets, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Andreth and Aegnor keeps a secret together, while one Age later, a young Dwarven mother plans for the future





	1. the secret in her heart

As far as everyone knows, she is still a maiden, untouched in the way that makes her a married woman. 

 

Yet Andreth somehow manages to hide it, even from Finrod whatever once his his rare visits happens. 

 

“They could not prevent us from protesting against our fates in the way that truly bounds us together, for eternity….

 

The secret no one can ever know: 

 

That she and Aegnor had wed in secret, by the manners of his race. 

 

“We might never be together in public, beloved, but I can still feel your presence, in my heart.”

 

Their marriage will be one of the secrets history will never learn about, unless Aegnor one day reveals the truth. By then, she might be long gone from life but she will live in his heart. 

 


	2. Secret birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga will never forget, or forgive

The sound of her baby screaming is enough loud to tear though the pains which had been inside her not many moments ago.

 

“A fine son, miss. Strong and healthy,” the male healer said, carefully washing off the Dwarven baby in a shallow bowl of warm water and wrapped him in a blanket. 

 

Feeling the weight in her arms, Frigga turned her head to look at her son. To her joy, there is almost nothing of the House of Frost in his appearance, it is her family all over. 

 

“Oh, Balder, finally you can properly see how your Amad looks like. I hope that you are not disappointed, for I am the only one around to care for you now.”

 

She had expected a son, the moment she had the horrible realization that she was with child. How could she not, when herself and her fellow Dwarrowdams was so rarely born? It was a blessing in itself to be born a Dam, and even more to have the honor of giving birth to a daughter of your own!

 

“But I will never forgive Mimir for tricking me like that, he should have known that he was committing a Forbidden Crime…!”    

 

Frigga knew that she was too young to give birth yet, being only forty years old this cold winter afternoon as Balder had entered the world on, and despite trying several methods to free her womb from the damage a underage birth would cause, her son had wanted to live and be born as the only child she would be blessed with.

 

“Well, sweet son. I will not use you as a pawn in my desire to get revenge on the Dwarf who fathered you, but I expect you to at least give me a helping hand when you are old enough. And give me grandchildren to dote on in my older years!”  

 

Frigga could trust the healer to keep her actual age a secret, and she would have a lot of time to plan for the future...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigga is my Dwarven OC who is Narvi's paternal grandmother in An Open Door


End file.
